starmade_faction_dbfandomcom-20200213-history
Type-21 (Ship)
The Type-21 Corvette is a modern class of corvettes built by PlazWorks and in service with the resurgent Trident Foundries military. Description The Type-21 assault corvette is one of PlazWorks' Task Force Arkis project ships; this class has the reminiscent look of a sleek Strider-class hull with a Mako-class weapon layout forward. In fact the Mako and Strider systems were prominently featured in the Type-21. The Type-21 is designed as an assault and support ship capable of providing excellent pinpoint maneuvers and CQB operations as well as station assault and boarding action. The Type-21's more interesting feature is a universal breaching pod which is used to carry up to 8 troops into its target; the pod itself is equipped with 8 high-charge Plasma beam drivers which can cut into most hulls incredibly quick within a breaching run when under the target ship's shields. Exterior E Interior E Systems The Type-21 uses its main battery of Plasma beam drivers and secondary beam turrets to quickly and precisely cut hull and systems up; especially quick with the use of long ranged Fusion missiles as a distant engagement option. The ship is best suited in engaging larger ships as its slim frame and fantastic maneuverability make it a specialist in CQB support. The ship also has an abnormal amount of PDC defences for a ship of its size, featuring 4 PDC systems turrets that cover all angles of the ship, which it also uses to pinpoint target vulnerable points and crew compartments on hostile targets when under their shields; mimicking the function of a Gunship. Though the ship excels in thruster maneuvers, its Phase Drive is somewhat basic compared to modern Trident standards, to make room for enhanced thruster systems and precision Plasma focusing equipment. It is still decent at long-distance inter-system travel and does include the self reliant functions and fuel processing plants that the Monarch-class and Venice II-class has, but is more suited for shorter ranged mission than its bulkier counterparts due to its smaller size. History The Type-21 entered service after the Trident rebellion, in GY 2429, and was mostly used as a system patrol ship and support gunship during combat. One of the most notable ships of this class was the TRV Colt or more well known as the Anubis by its second crew name. During the Odium/GU official Neutral Zone formation and the years after, this ship was used as a patrol ship under the command of Commander Eric Wauqe, who was caught in an ambush and the ship was disabled; the ship changed hands to a team of hauler workers who used it to save themselves from space death after their hauler was destroyed. The ship was used first as a mercenary ship playing out support and defence roles at an asteroid runner station, and finally then opening up to the bigger picture and stopping the Neutral Zone incursion and subsequent next GU and Odium war that would fully decimate the already fragile region. The Anubis was well known for her unique paint job of mostly steel and silver plaiting with black and yellow plates of detail. Though the ship did belong to Trident and was technically stolen, after a while Trident leadership was more or less unbothered by the theft of the ship as long as the crew followed their strict technology guidelines which they had since the acquisition of the ship. This is the only recorded case of Task Force Arkis ships being obtained by an external force. Notable Vessels * TRV Colt/''Anubis'' Category:Starships Category:Starships of Trident